


Chess Pieces

by croissantkatie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the theme "second chances" at <a href="http://teaandsafehaven.livejournal.com">teaandsafehaven</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Pieces

Harry looked down at the chessboard in amazement. It wasn’t that he had lost, he always lost to Ron. It was a fact of life. Like Ginny being a redhead and his kids managing to get the stickiest substances ground into the carpet. The bit which stunned him was how some of the debris from his king being smashed into tiny pieces by a particular vicious bishop had ended up in his fire whiskey.

“Want to have another go at beating me?” Ron asked, grinning broadly.

“I don’t even know why I bother,” Harry groaned in response, taking a sip of his drink after checking it for any potential choking hazards. “I never win. This is why we started playing exploding snap instead.”

“Yeah. But we got all those weird looks at work after we burnt off our eyebrows that one time. And Mum too. Her disappointed look was more than I could take.”

“Suppose so,” he admitted in response. “I guess I’ll have to try again at the chess.” He stared glumly at the chessboard. At least it wasn’t gobstones. They had tried switching to that for an evening but had resigned never to try again afterwards. There was a difference between watching small stone statues beating each other up and losing sight in your left eye due to acid getting everywhere. And Harry had got off lighter than Ron.

“Yeah, for what, the fifth time this evening?”

“Oi! Second. I’m nowhere near drunk enough for this to be the fifth go.”

“Alright, have your second chance. It doesn’t really matter, I’ll still have a perfect record against you.”


End file.
